


Beautiful

by LyraSaber



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Light Flirting, Pre-Relationship, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: A rare moment of peace gives Drift the opportunity to finally ask Kyiari about the Force and what a Jedi sees
Relationships: Drift/Kyiari Lesana, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Kyiari is my 19 almost 20 Jedi padawan and Drift her second in command. see my tumblr Jedikyiari for more content if you like them. They are some of my favorites. Enjoy

The first time that Drift tells Kyiari she’s beautiful it’s an accident. 

They’ve been flirting for awhile, mostly quips back and forth across the battlefield. She is a Jedi, voluntarily bound to their code, and his superior officer and neither of them forget this. So they keep things light, just to dispel the tension of combat around them. 

Kyiari has spent her downtime the last few days showing troopers who wanted to know, what the Force looks like, what the world around them, and their brothers and the galaxy looked like to someone who saw it with the Force, what everything felt like to Jedi. she could only show one or two troopers at a time so it was taking a while to get through all the interested men. She didn’t seem to mind though. She’d become close to her men and enjoyed the time doing something gentle that made everyone smile and seemed to enjoy answering their questions too. 

They’d be leaving soon. They’d won their battle here, driven off the separatists. One more night in camp, then at dawn, it was back to the Aurora and on to Coruscant to report, resupply and redeploy. 

Drift hadn’t lined up with the others to have Kyiari show him the wonders of the Force. Something about it seemed like something private. Maybe it was the fact that she removed her gloves for it. He knew how careful she was about her hands. Maybe it was the stillness before they’d start looking around in awe. But it just felt private. He needed to keep his distance, he knew that. He was a clone and their education was spotty in the area of emotions and interpersonal interactions, but the draw he felt. The urge to spend every free moment around her, he was pretty sure it was what the holonet called a crush. He was curious though, immensely so. From what his vode said, the Force could actually be both seen and felt and their descriptions sounded amazing. 

By now she’d moved from where the vode sat around the fires or already sleeping, and moved to an outcropping of large, smooth boulders, just a bit away from the camp. She sat on one of them turned away from everyone, staring at a waterfall nearby, a light breeze slightly lifting her lekku, making them dance just a little, just gently. 

Drift decided to take the opportunity and walked over and sitting next to her. She appeared to be meditating, so he just sat quietly watching the same waterfall, unaware of the nudging and smothered laughter and eye rolls going on behind them.

A few minutes goes by quietly with Kyiari seeming to barely even breathe, she was so still. Eventually, just as Drift was starting to think that this was a stupid idea and he was better off just never knowing what the Force was like, the Commander spoke, her voice different then normal, soft, low and gentle, still seemed like music to him, but something soothing and slow rather then her usual warm, cheerful, tone that seemed on the edge of ice or laughter. “Thank you for your patience, Major.”

he stumbled a bit over the ‘Of course commander’ before he took a moment to breath and just asked the Jedi. “Actually, if you have a moment, I had… I was wondering if you could show me the Force. The descriptions sound stunning, but it’s a vague concept.” 

Kyiari laughed, it still sounded like bells to him, just like the first time he’d heard her laugh, but softer, lower. “I would have thought you’d be first in line to know once I started showing everyone who wanted to see.” 

They knew each other well now. Though it hadn’t been all that long chronologically, only a couple months, serving together, nearly dying together, fighting together. It seemed to bring people closer quickly. She knew all about his curiosity, his desire to know everything he could, to unravel the secrets of the galaxy and spread them out in front of him like a battleplan for further study. He knew about her constant energy, how sitting still was maddening for her most days and how much the time loss from her flashburn bothered her, he knew how much she loved the Force and the Jedi and wanted to share the joy and contentment she found in both. 

“Well, thought I’d let the boys get their turns in. They don’t get to spend much time just talking with their commanding officer.” He smiled at her and she laughed again, shaking her head softly. 

“Would you like to see now?”

“Yes!” too quickly “I mean, I have a few minutes Commander” 

Lesana glanced at him, that soft smile still on her face, lekku drifting with the breeze. “We are off duty now Major, you can call me Kyiari if you’d like, or even just Lesana.” She tugged gently on the strings of her gloves, loosening them and placing them in a pouch on her belt. 

He quickly stripped off his gloves as well. A heavy duty armored set vs. her light Jedi gloves seemingly there mostly to provide a slight barrier between her hands and the galaxy. He expected her to simply reach over the distance between them with one hand like she had the others. Instead she turned to face him and scooted closer, so as he sat with one leg folded under him to face her, their knees almost brushed and held out both her hands. 

He reached out and took them. “close your eyes.” He heard Kyiari say softly “Feel the air around you breathe with you. Relax.” He sat for a few minutes, at first trying to match her quiet breathing, but it was too quick for him, so he focused on doing what she’d said and relaxing. “I’m going to use the Force to touch your mind now, It won’t hurt but it may feel strange. You can tell me to leave at any moment and I will do so. The Force is even more feelings then it is sight, you will have a sudden spike in the number and intensity of the emotions that you can feel, be prepared for that. Are you ready?”

He almost couldn’t believe she was asking that. He’d been wanting to know everything about the Force since she’d started answering random questions about it days ago. “Yes”

He felt something brush against his mind, he wasn’t sure how he felt that or how he knew how to define the sensation, but that was the best way to describe it. Then slight pressure, odd but as he’d been promised not painful. Then the emotions hit, so many of them, so strong and from everywhere, it was almost too much. He could hear Lesana coaching him, helping him, as he listened to her voice, he felt the overwhelming emotions recede a bit and come under control. 

the two of them just sat there for a few minutes. Then a quiet whispered “Open your eyes”. Kyiari kept hold of his hands as he turned his head and looked around. The descriptions didn’t do it justice, it was amazing. The depths of colors, the glow of life over everything, the swirls of light dancing over the waterfall and twisting among the stars. Even the rough army camp looked better like this. He could finally understand what the Jedi meant when they said that each trooper looked different in the Force. They didn’t just look different, each of his brothers felt different too. He couldn’t explain it, didn’t know what the Jedi called it, but it was there. Slowly after staring at everything he could, he turned his gaze back to Kyiari. 

The planet’s moon had risen in the sky, the soft light dancing across her skin and making her eyes shine like the brightest jewels. That mischievous smile that she always seemed to wear across her face, gentler now then usual, but still there. The swirls of light being blown by the wind danced around her lekku, she drew them in and reflected them brighter. Just like she did him. Pulling him into her orbit and pushing him to become all the better for it. The moonlight, the lights, the breeze, the things he’d been feeling for weeks and burying them so deep he didn’t have to look at them, “You’re beautiful!” It was a breath, barely an exhale, spoken with the truth that appears most honestly under moonlight. It tumbled out of his mouth in a voice filled with awe and devotion. A wish, a hope, the most truthful thing he’d ever said. As soon as he realized what he’d said though, the spell was broken and the moment gone.

He quickly pulled back and stood up. “Apologies Commander, that was out of line. It won’t happen again. Thank you for showing me the Force.” He snapped off a quick salute and hurried back to the safety of the fire and the lights and his brothers and their bad humor.


End file.
